Don't leave me
by Dokument
Summary: Today was the toughest day ever! But the good thing was that we got four kishin eggs. Even though, on the way home it was a different story. SoulxMaka one-shot.


_**SoulxMaka one-shot**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**And since this is my first time at a Soul Eater fanfic then sorry it's a little weird**

**P.S. when I'm speaking in first person then it's supposed to be Maka**

**But when I'm speaking in third person (or second… idk…) then it's the narrator/ writer/me ok…ok. Sorry it's weird.**

_Don't leave me_

Today was the toughest day ever!!! But the good thing was that we got four kishin eggs. Even though, on the way home it was a different story. We were walking until I saw a Victoria's Secret store. After walking a block from that store I stopped and put my hand on my chest while looking down. I felt a small empty part of me in the palm of my hand.

Soul turned around and gave a confused look to Maka.

"Maka let's get home my back is aching"

"Ne Soul… it doesn't matter on the shape or size right?"

Soul paused but gave a soft smile and said "it just matters on the soul"

I looked up to him and put my hand down about to smile and thank him until he added another comment.

"But you could at least have bigger breast, tiny tits" Soul said while looking away.

Suddenly (and expected) came a Maka-chop. Soul fell but got up and held his head due to the pain of the hit and looked at Maka.

"What the hell Maka?! That hurt like a bitch!"

"What's wrong with all you guys?!" Maka yelled with an angry voice.

"All you guys want are just the feminine features but you wouldn't care about their personality and all that stuff!!" She added.

Soul gave a puzzled but irritated look and said "well what's wrong with what we want?!"

"IT'S POINTLESS!!!" Soul then gave a surprised look.

Then Maka ran off.

Soul was running after her and yelling her name and telling her to stop. When Maka stopped suddenly with her back was toward Soul but turned around fast and threw a rock and the weapon's face as well as yelling the word "stupid" as loud as she could and continued running.

On the ground Soul sat up and held his forehead from bleeding.

"Damn that girl... you don't know what I want"

Then got up and walked the direction where Maka was running.

* * *

I was just running into the forest randomly but hit into a tree. I fell except I didn't care and stayed on the ground making my right arm cover my eyes.

"Mama… I don't know what to do…" I whispered in a shaky voice.

Until I heard a voice say my name. It was too soft to be Soul's so moved my arm from my eyes and saw Tsubaki standing in front of me.

"Maka what's wrong?" while holding out her hand.

"Nothing; I just hit the tree and it hurt" taking Tsubaki's hand.

"Are you sure because your face is red"

"Yeah. I'm sure" trying to put on a smile.

I took a quick glance at Tsubaki's body and thought _'Tsubaki's lucky.'_

I looked at the ground then at Tsubaki's face and thanked Tsubaki after that I just walked away.

* * *

After searching for Maka for hours Soul finally gave up and said "she'll come home soon enough."

While walking home Soul's wound healed up and his head didn't hurt anymore. He thought to himself _'Maka… what's wrong?' _

-----

When Soul got home it was dark and he didn't see anybody in the living room or kitchen. He was about to go check Maka's room but when he tried to open the door the knob was locked.

'_She's home at least' _he thought

"Oi Maka, open up"

"Go away Soul"

After a pause Soul spoke.

"Fine be that way"

And so he walked away to his room and fell asleep. (But he put a band aid on his forehead before he went to his room)

* * *

Maka's dream~

As I was walking down some stairs to a pitch black room all I could see was a glance of light. I ran toward it trying not to step on my coat behind me. As I reached the light a door appeared in front of me. While I tried to look for the door knob I found out it was locked and suddenly found a key in my hand. I stood there wondering what to do then suddenly my reaction got the best of me and opened the door. I saw soul on the other side. I ran toward him but it just seemed like he was getting father. I reached out my hand in terms of grabbing him but unexpectedly something made me trip. I couldn't get up so I just reached my hand out again while calling his name…

* * *

Soul was sleeping soundly until he had the urge for some water. He got up and looked at his alarm clock and said in a quiet voice "dammit why at 2:00 am though?" He just walked out of his door to the kitchen but heard some faint noise coming from Maka's room. So he walked to her door and knocked it while saying "Maka you ok?"

There was no response so Soul picked the lock and just barged in prepared for an early Maka-chop. But saw Maka leaning over her desk sleeping. A small whimper came from Maka which made Soul run toward her.

He grabbed her shoulder in a sense of waking her up but when he saw her face his eyes just widen.

,

,

,

,

Maka was crying…

"Soul… wait… I'm sorry…Soul" she softly whispered

"Maka…" he said with a concerned voice.

* * *

I got up and wiped the tears coming from my eyes. I could finally see my surroundings until I heard footsteps from behind me so I turned and saw soul smiling softly. I put on a smile too and said "Soul-"but got cut off by Soul saying "Maka you're annoying"

My smile faded away and soon enough a Maka-chop came but Soul caught the book in his hand and said "this is annoying too."

I shockingly froze and he took the book and threw it somewhere on the ground. I couldn't see his eye but his smile turned into a frown.

"Soul what's wrong?" I said while holding on to his shoulders.

All of a sudden he fell to his knees and since I was holding him I also fell. I then saw a knife pierced on his back. I stopped in terror to Soul's blood. I shouted Soul's name with the most energy I had and started crying while regretting what I did to Soul earlier.

"Wait, Soul! I'll get somebody to help!"

As I look around for someone to help I find nobody so I took the knife out and just held Soul tighter while using my hand to cover up his wound. This made me think about this afternoon when she threw the rock and it made his head bleed. I just held Soul in my arms while muttering "I'm sorry"

* * *

Soul looked over Maka's face and wiped her tears away and whispered "it's alright" in her ear. He had been trying to wake up Maka for a straight 40 minutes then realized that she wouldn't wake up so he decided to wait for her to wake up. He was just bending down to her level and looking at her cheerless face.

* * *

While I was holding Soul I closed my eyes for my tears to stop then felt a hand on my cheek. I open them and see that Soul was wiping her tears away and his faint smile came up and he said "it's alright."

Out of the blue his hand fell to the ground and his body went cold. My eyes went wide in shock and slowly tears came out of them. I then yelled Soul's name at the top of my lungs and suddenly woke up to my own scream. When I woke up I was in my uniform and saw Soul looking at me while wiping my tears away. I just couldn't help it so I just got up from my chair and jumped on Soul with all my might around his neck and we both fell on the bed.

"Soul!!!!! Why did you leave?!?!!??!?"

Soul was just giving a blank stare and blushing because of the contact. He stopped blushing realizing that this wasn't a sexual hug but a sad one. So Soul just hugged Maka and said "I'll never leave you, I promise"

While trying to calm his meister down he was rubbing her back and saying "it's ok"

All Maka did was cry in his arms all night until she fell asleep. Soul realized she was asleep so he tried to go back to his room but when he got up from her bed he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned and looked down to see Maka's lonely emerald eyes.

"Don't leave me" Maka said in a whisper.

Soul just couldn't leave her so he just lied back down facing Maka and holding her in his arms with her face buried in his chest.

"I won't" as well as Soul was holding her tighter.

"I don't want you to leave me either"

"I don't want to anyways" Maka laughed

Soul chuckled after.

"Yeah"

"Thank you Soul" Maka said before falling deep asleep.

* * *

**I wouldn't mind reviews since this is my first time at a SoulxMaka (Soul eater in general) fanfic.**

**But please review! I want to hear your thoughts about this one-shot and my first try.**


End file.
